


One In Ten Chance

by takhallus



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takhallus/pseuds/takhallus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick breaks his finger he expects a little bit of sympathy from Louis. Christ knows why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One In Ten Chance

_what the fuck did you do to your hand?_

Nick rolls his eyes. Nice sympathy, Louis, really. He quickly texts back.

_broke finger falling over ___and adds a sad face emoji before pressing send. He must be feeling sorry for himself to go single emoji on a text.

_send me a pic_

Nick thinks about posing a special sad face selfie but he’s working with one hand here and he can’t be bothered so he just snaps a quick one of his injured hand. The reply takes a few minutes, so Nick’s expecting a long, very sympathetic message of love and concern. 

__fucking idiot_ _

Actually, scratch that, that was exactly what Nick had been expecting. He sends back a crying face and then doesn't hear anything. Oh dear... 

_\----_

When he finds out he’s got to have surgery, Louis is the first person he tells. You can’t be mad at someone who’s going under the knife. 

_wtf nick! you’re so fucking stupid_

Oh, wait, apparently you can. 

_can you still make the weekend? when’s surgery?_

Nick texts back _Tuesday, will be fine for weekend, get out hospy on Wednesday morning fingers crossed._ Oops, bad pun. Louis doesn’t even seem to notice. 

_maybe we should cancel. fuckin g hell nick_

Nick has never texted so fast in his life. _No, no cancellin! I’ll be fine by then, don’t cancel, miss you, love you_

Nick knows full well that he’ll get a ‘love you’ back, but the number of minutes it takes for it to come through will tell him how mad Louis really is at him. It takes fifteen minutes, and Nick has had to play the death card. _Love you Lou, sorry for bein an idiot, going under anaesthetic tomoz, if I don’t wake up I love you x x_

Louis isn’t going for it. _Fuck off, I love you too, don’t know why. don’t give the nurses any nonsense_

Nick promises he won’t, and he does get a good luck text just before he goes for surgery, but he is in so much trouble, and he knows it. They text back and to about the surgery being successful, but when he sends Louis a pic of the scaffolding on his finger he gets the silent treatment again for another full day. There’s a cursory _just boarding._ from Louis on Thursday afternoon, then radio silence. 

_\---_

The next text that comes through is Friday at 6.45, just as Nick has already done a lacklustre opening link because he’s worried his boyfriend hates him. 

_be at yours at 10, cars comin at 11_

No kisses, no emojis, no nothing, but at least Louis is a) in the country and b) talking to him. The show seems to last decades because all he can think about is him and Louis, in a cabin, in the countryside, alone, for three days. It’s a posh one on the middle of a private estate with a glass roof on the bedroom so you can look at the stars. So romantic, and probably completely wasted seeing as Nick feels like he’s going to be sleeping on the sofa anyway. 

When he finally gets his handover to Clara done he bolts from the studio yelling goodbyes over his shoulder to Vic and Fifi and fidgets all the way home in the cab wondering if Louis is really mad at him. He sends a text saying _be there soon, in cab_ but gets no reply. 

When he opens the front door there’s no-one to greet him. Aimee was picking up Pig at nine, and Nick can’t see Louis anywhere. He goes to the bedroom to pack the last few things up with his one hand and sees Louis has beaten him to it. He’s taking all the things that Nick laid out on the bed for packing and folding them carefully. 

“Hello love, you alright, how was the flight?” 

Louis looks at him with barely concealed rage. “Let’s see it then.” 

Nick takes two steps towards him and holds out his hand. “Doctor said surgery went really well, should be back to normal in six weeks.” 

“Six weeks? Great. Absolutely fucking brilliant.” 

Nick has seen Lou’s apocalyptic anger face before, but never directed at him. It’s fucking terrifying. 

“Six weeks Nick? Is everything a fucking joke to you? You’ve really seriously hurt yourself, you’ve permanently damaged that finger now, you’ll have metal in it your entire life just because you were messing about and being selfish and trying to show off to people.” 

“It was an accident, I didn’t mean to do it, it’s not that serious anyway, people do it all the time.” Nick wants to have a little cry but he won’t in front of Louis, not when he’s like this. If he has no sympathy for a broken finger a few tears will probably just annoy him. “What do you mean selfish, anyway? How was I selfish?” 

“Because you just don’t think do you?” Louis slams Nick’s favourite jeans into the overnight bag and with that the anger seems to drain out of him to be replaced by utter hopelessness. “Do you know what? There’s no point in keeping this quiet now. Why did you think we were going away this weekend?” 

Nick is flummoxed. Yesterday he’d have said, because we can spend some quality alone time together. Now there’s another thought in his head. Shit, he was going to get dumped this weekend. He was getting dumped and now Louis thinks he can’t do it because of Nick’s finger. The tears are already in his eyes, so that’s fucked that up. Nick decides to just bite the bullet. “Just do it now, we don’t have to go all that way, just do it now.” 

“I can’t do it now because of that!” Louis points at his hand. “A one in ten fucking chance but you did it. A one in ten fucking chance!” 

Nick can’t actually stop the tears now, they just roll down his cheeks and suddenly Louis’ face has fallen. 

“Oh no, no, no. Come on, I’m sorry, don’t cry.” Louis comes towards him and hesitates before gently putting his arms around him. “Come on, I’m sorry. I’m sorry love, I was just...disappointed, I’ve been planning it and I wanted it to be perfect, that’s all, but it’s alright, it doesn’t matter, it’s a good story innit?” 

Nick is only half listening but...it doesn’t sound like Louis was going to dump him. “What are you on about? What’s a good story? Good story for what?” 

Louis touches their foreheads together. “Well, assuming you still want to marry me after I’ve shouted at you and made you cry, it will make a good speech won’t it? Planned a big fancy proposal and then Nick broke his ring finger.” 

“Wha - ?” It’s about as articulate as he can make it, his cheeks are wet, his nose is running, he’s sure he looks like utter shit, and he thinks he’s just been proposed to. 

“I thought you... I just said, ‘what did you think we were going away for’ and you said ‘do it now’, what did you think I was going to do?” 

“Dump me.” 

Louis rolls his eyes and his head lolls back dramatically. “You are...I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again Nick, you are an absolute fucking idiot sometimes. Will you marry me, then? You knobhead.” 

Nick can’t help but smile, though he feels like he’s going slightly insane. “Yeah. Yes, I mean, yes. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Wait there then.” Louis goes to his own overnight bag and takes out a box, taking out the ring. “Give us your right hand then.” 

Nick holds out his right hand and Louis slips the shiny platinum ring onto his ring finger. 

“I’ll probably have to get it re-sized now because the left one will be swollen, it might change shape forever.” He looks up at Nick and goes into his pocket to get a tissue and dry his eyes. “The tissue was meant to be for me when I proposed and started crying.” 

“I’m sorry I ruined it.” 

Louis shakes his head. “You didn’t, you said yes. It was perfect, honest.” 

Nick kisses him, his new fiance, and doesn’t even mind when he feels the word’ dickhead’ against his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually supposed to be writing a very long chaptered fic right now, thank you very much Nick. How dare you break your ring finger and send me spiralling into this fluffy nonsense. Knobhead.


End file.
